Part Of The Family
by AmberEyes90
Summary: When Liam, on the advice of Nemoa, seeks out Killian for a brotherly relationship be gets more than he bargained for and becomes a part of the great big family of Storybrook.


Killian stood looking through book after book piled on the table in the library. He needed to find something, anything to help stop Gold from doing anything more to Belle and her child, anything to help Emma fight her destiny. He couldn't lose her. He scanned through, reading another book before tossing it to the side and starting the next one.

"You really shouldn't treat books this way." Killian jumped to his feet, turning to find Liam picking up the book he had just tossed. "They hold such knowledge; it's such a waste tossing them around."

"Liam…" Killian said, unsure what to expect from the man.

Liam held his hands up. "I'm not here to kill you." He said as he set the book on the table. "I don't want another boy with a darkened heart bent on revenge for the murder of his father. I heard about that woman and her child, I'd like to help."

"You want to help?" Killian asked confused as he shifted in his place.

Liam nodded. "Nemo has told me that I need to try to be thankful that I have family. He suggested that I try to make amends since we are all stuck here in the town until your predicament is dealt with. I may never be able to forgive you for what you did to me but seeing as you are the only blood I have, I am willing to try."

Killian watched before he gave a slow nod. "I'd appreciate the help." He walked back to the table. "I've been through these books five times, Emma and Belle have been over them countless time but all we have are the books." He explained. "We need to find anything that speaks of the shears." Liam picked up a book and raised a brow before Killian took it.

"Looking into saviors?" Liam questioned.

"Aye." Killian nodded as he retook his seat.

"Why?" Liam wondered as he took a seat across from Killian. "Is your son involved…?"

"My…? Henry isn't my son." Killian said making Liam look at him confused. "It's a little complicated… Henry is the son of the woman I love. Have you explored the town any?" Liam shook his head. "Henry is the grandson of the woman the crocodile killed centuries ago. His father managed to wind up here where he and Emma became involved." Killian began to explain the twisted and complicated line and story to explain how they got to where they were now.

"So that boy… he's the son of the woman you love?" Liam said.

"Aye, my true love as it were." Killian gave a small smirk. "But as she is the savior, she is doomed to die saving those she loves. She has visions of a cloaked figure stabbing and killing her. I can't lose her." Liam looked at him. "I loved Milah, after I lost her I didn't think I could ever find love; that I could ever find a way to be a great man my brother wanted me to be. When I met Emma…" He let out a breath as he remembered their first meeting and how she had stood her ground, threatening to let him be killed then locking him to the beanstalk. "I cannot lose Emma." He said softly looking back to Liam. The younger man could see the emotions in Killian's eyes; he could see things he never imagined he would see from the man who murdered his father.

"What do you plan to do?" Liam asked.

"Whatever it takes to protect her." Killian said. "I won't lose her again." He half whispered as he looked back at the books. "We need to learn everything we can about the shears, once we have that knowledge we'll have a better understanding on how to stop the crocodile."

"What of this Emma woman?" Liam asked.

"The shears can work on her as well if need be. It would end her savior days but she will live."

"They why haven't you done that?"

"Because it would take away a part of her. She would lose a piece of who she is." Killian explained as he flipped through another book.

Liam fell silent and the two brothers worked together searching for answers. After three hours of silently read the door to the library opened making both men look up at it wondering who it was coming in. Liam glanced at Killian who stood with a small smile watching the woman walk closer to them. "You didn't stop in for Lunch and I didn't see you at the docks, I got worried."

"All's fine, love." He smirked as she leaned in giving him a kiss. "We're working on finding anything that could help stop the crocodile and get those shears." He explained as they walked over to the table piled with books and surrounded by books. "Emma, Liam." He said as Liam stood from the table. "This is Emma." He said looking from Liam to Emma with a smile. "Liam has offered his assistance."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Emma smiled at the younger man before looking at Killian. "Gold knows about the sword. He said that it's a powerful weapon and it wouldn't lead where I want it to."

"When did he tell you this?" Killian furrowed his brow.

"He showed up to taunt Belle again." She sighed. "Have you found anything in these books? We have to get her son back to her." She said before turning to look at the book Killian had left open in the table. "She's torturing herself having sent him away."

"I know, love." Killian said as he gently touched her back. "We'll figure things out. Right now we have a lot of different ways we're being pulled."

"Killian, we have to help Belle. I know…" She paused as she looked at him. "I know we might be running out of time but…"

"We need to help the others." He finished for her. "I know." He glanced at the book. "I've found a small script here."

"What language is this?" She asked looking at the book.

"Latin." Killian smirked when Emma looked at him. "Told you, it's amazing what the king's navy will teach you." She smiled and looked back at the book. "It's a mention of the shears, I'm not as good with Latin as I am with Greek but I'll be able to translate it with some time."

"I'm going to meet up with Regina at her vault and see what we can do about putting up different spells around the house with the help of the fairies. Belle is still insisting she can go back to your ship but she'll be a lot safer at the house with us."

"Aye, she's nearly as stubborn as you." Killian smirked.

Emma smiled. "But you love me for it." Killian chuckled as he watched her turn. "I'll see you later, we have the house to ourselves tonight, Henry's staying with Regina for the night." She smiled.

"Then I shall not keep you waiting." He smirked making her giggle. "I'll let you know if anything comes up." Emma nodded before she leaned in pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you at home." She turned to Liam who had retaken his seat and begun to look at the books again, trying to give the two sometime to speak. "It was really nice to meet you." She smiled before she left the two brothers alone once more.

"So that is Emma." Liam said as Killian retook his seat. Killian looked at him and he gave a small smile. "She seems like a great woman, one who won't stand down from a fight."

"Aye, she's impossible sometimes." Killian smirked. "Although she is difficult I wouldn't have it any other way. She's got a fire in her."

The two went silent for a while before Liam spoke again. "I have a lot of anger but I am glad you were able to find what was missing from your life. I'm glad you've found a way to be a better man than the one who murdered our father all those years ago."

"Perhaps you can find that as well here in town." Killian said watching as Liam shook his head.

"I have what I need, Nemo is alive and healing. He's my family, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Then you've got more than you wanted." Henry said as he walked out from behind the bookshelves wearing a smile. Killian sat back in his chair giving the teen a look. Henry just smiled at him as he walked closer.

"Out with it, lad." Killian said.

Henry smirked. "Back door through a tunnel." He explained how he had snuck into the Library. "I didn't want Mom to know I was stopping in and if I came in through the front she would have seen me or someone would have and you know how this town talks."

"What has you sneaking behind your mother's back?" Killian wondered.

"Well… I was wondering…" He said before he took a breath. "I wanted to take Violet sailing."

"The Jolly Roger isn't able to sail with one person." Killian told him.

"I know." Henry looked at him. "I was going to talk to grandpa about covering tomorrow and then maybe we could take Mom and Violet out for the day?"

Killian smiled at the boy. "And what do you plan for the day?"

"I don't maybe we could go to that spot we were talking about. Violet and me can check out that island we found…"

Killian looked at him knowing what the teen was talking about and wanting him to do. "It's not time for that." He shook his head. "But, we can take a trip tomorrow if you can talk them into it."

"Well I can take care of grandpa, but I think it'll be better if you handle mom. You know how to get her to agree to stuff she tells me she needs to work." Henry said before glancing at Liam who sat watching the two. "Maybe we could make it into a family trip since it's not time. Could get the dwarves to cover for the day."

"Your mother hates that." Killian reminded him.

Henry nodded. "I know but it's just for the one day, and you know they'll run to mom and she'll poof out to us if they need us. Mom said she's going to be with Zelena tomorrow. I think she's trying to fix their sister-ness." Henry paused. "So?"

"Alright, I'll talk to Emma about it." Killian nodded.

Henry looked at Liam. "Well?"

"Well what?" The man asked confused.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You're family. You have to come with us." Liam looked at Killian who smirked as he turned back to his book. "It'll be good for all of us, we can all get to know each other." Henry smiled waiting for the man to answer.

"Just agree." Killian said without looking up from his book. "He's just as impossible as his mother." He glanced up. "It's no use denying him." Liam just gave a nod as Killian's phone rang. He smiled as he answered it. "Aye…. Well then I'll be right there." Killian hung up. "You get your grandfather to agree. Let me know when you have your answer. We'll meet at the docks at dawn." Henry nodded. "I need to go; I'll see you in the morning." Henry nodded as Killian stood and left.

"So you're not trying to kill him?" Henry asked as he took the seat Killian had been using. Liam looked at him. "I'm glad. Hook has my family there for him but I know he would really like to have his own family to be there for him too." He stood. "Welcome to the family." He smiled before he snuck out the way he had come in.

The next morning Killian and Emma walked to the ship holding hands smiling and talking softly. Henry smirked, standing beside Violet as David and Snow joined them with Neal. David looked confused making everyone turn as Liam walked over to them. Emma smiled. "This is Liam. Killian's younger brother." She introduced. Liam was caught completely off guard when Snow pulled him into a hug.

"You've called us all here early in the morning, are we going to sail or just stand around and talk." David said with a small smile.

"Aye, sail we shall." Killian said as he and Emma led the way onto the ship. "Alright, lad. Let's go." Henry nodded before the two of them began setting sail. Emma walked over to where Liam stood watching Killian and Henry working.

"my family can be quite overwhelming at times, so just be prepared." She smiled making him look at her. "Killian told me you want to try to be part of a family, that you haven't forgiven him for killing your father but you want to try to have a brother. I'm really glad." She smiled happily, as she looked over at Killian helping Henry with a rigging. "Killian can be hard sometimes, he comes off as a scary pirate at times but once you get to know him, he's really much more that what he shows. He may not say it or show it but he's really glad you've decided to talk with him and try to his family."

"As much as I am angry and want to hate him, I find myself happy to have a brother." Liam said. "He's told me of you and how you changed him to be a better man."

Emma smiled and looked down. "I didn't change him. He just remembered that he could be that man. He's made me realize I could be so much more too. Because of him I opened my heart up and dropped my walls."

"You love him."

"Very much." She said. "I lost him once and it was as if I had died with him. That's when I realized exactly how much he really meant to me." She paused. "It was because of that that we wound up on a ridiculous run of crisis's overrunning the town." Liam looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I had become the dark one for a little while. His neck had been cut and he died in my arms. My only way to save him was to use my dark magic to tether him to a sword…. I made him a dark one and sent him on a path I couldn't save him from, but in the end-."

"You showed me the light again." The two turned as Killian walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Telling the story of my failure?"

"It wasn't a failure." Emma said. "You save all of us and gave your own life for my family and me." She reached up to gently touch his cheek. "I could never see any of that as a failure." Killian smirked at her as they locked their gaze a moment longer before Emma looked back to Liam, finishing the story of how Killian had given his life and how they had gone to try to save him only to fail, and how Killian was returned to her. Snow and David walked over with Neal to hear the end of the story.

"What kind of Pirate doesn't have rum onboard?" David smirked changing the conversation to something lighter. Over the years, the two had gotten closer, although David still tried to hold to his overprotective father.

"Well if the prince would like to show what he's worth perhaps I have a barrel or two below deck." Killian smirked. He kissed her temple before he and David went below deck to bring the alcohol up.

Emma took Neal from Snow with a smile. "Those two are going to crush each other with those barrels." Emma said with a shake of her head. "My father likes to be overprotective sometimes. Especially when it comes to Killian."

"Why? Does he not think Killian to be suitable?" Liam asked confused.

Snow laughed. "It's a complicated relationship." She said. "I'm sure you've heard of how we came to be here in Storybrook?" Liam nodded, remembering the stories Killian had told him the day before and the stories he had heard while he sat beside the recovering Nemo. "Well David is protective of Emma and he knew before any of us caught on about Hook's feelings for Emma so he became an overprotective father trying to keep his daughter safe from a pirate. But Hook saved David's life and helped us rescue Henry and we all saw a different pirate." She explained how Killian had gone from the villain running around town trying to get his revenge to the pirate who wanted to help and cared for his comrades to the man they saw today.

"Bloody hell!" They heard making everyone move the stairs to below deck.

"Killian?" Emma called before she saw him and David carrying a barrel up the stairs. "You okay?" She asked once they set it down. She watched as he shook his hand before she gave Neal back to Snow. "What happened?"

"The Pirate can't handle a bit of hard work." David joked making Killian roll his eyes at the man.

"Your father doesn't know how to walk. Pushed the barrel and my hand into the bloody wall." Killian said as Emma took his hand. "I'm already down to one hand."

Emma smiled. "You'll be fine." She said softly as she pressed her magic into his hand making him smile as they looked at each other. "Why did you have to bring it up here?"

"Your father decided it would be better to have the barrel close at hand." Killian explained making Emma shake her head. "It does spare up some room below deck." He said softly as he took a step closer to Emma who smiled and slid her arms up around his neck.

"Don't even try it, Pirate." David called making Emma laugh and drop her head to Killian's chest as Killian looked over at the prince who smirked at him. "I saw that."

"Saw what exactly?" David smiled and turned back to his now full cup of rum. "Why did we do this again?"

"Because Henry wanted to show off the skills you taught him." Emma smiled as the two looked up at Henry at the wheel talking and smiling at Violet as he steered the ship. "Thank you."

"For what?" Killian asked confused.

"For taking care of him and teaching him. It's a little part of his dad he can have a connection to and it gives him time to spend with you."

"No thanks needed, Swan. I'll always take care of your boy." He smiled and kissed her head as they stood watching the teen. "He's grown a lot since chasing him down and stopping him from giving Pan his heart."

Emma smiled and nodded. "He's been through so much."

"And that is why we need these days." Killian told her as she leaned her back to his front as they watched Henry with Violet, her parents with Neal, talking with Liam. "These days are the ones you need to slow down for. It means a day without searching for answers, but a day to spend watching your family, happy, to see how much your boy has grown."

Emma nodded. "Promise you'll be there for him." She looked up at him as he furrowed his brow. "If or when my visions come true… promise me you'll stay with him and take care of him. We still don't have any other way to kill the queen so if it comes to it he may lose both Regina and me-."

"Don't worry." He said cutting her off as he saw tears gathering in her eyes. "It won't come to that, but if it ever does, I give you my word I will watch over him." Emma nodded. "It's going to take both our genius minds to get you back after all." He smirked making her laugh before he wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as she melted into his embrace.

"Hook!" Henry called making the pirate turn to the teen. "I think we're here." He said.

Killian let go of Emma and went to Henry's side. After a minute, he had Henry rushing through the ship to drop anchor. Once the anchor was set, Killian joined Henry in getting the ship ready to settle. Snow, Emma and Violet worked on setting out a slightly early lunch, waiting for the boys to finish and join them. Emma smiled when she felt Killian's arms wrap around her middle. They stood a moment watching as the others ate, David and Liam drinking rum. Killian ducked his head to rest on her shoulder. "The good rum's still in the captain's quarters." Emma gave a small laugh before the two snuck off without being seen to the captain's quarters where he had hidden many of his treasures.

"Hiding the best away." She smiled as he handed her his newly filled flask.

"Aye, of course. You really think I'd let your father into the good stuff?" He chuckled as she handed it back. "So." He said making her look at him. "What do you think of Liam?"

Emma looked at him. ''I think he's lost." He raised a brow. "I think he was so angry for so long he's not sure how to be happy, he's not sure how to act with actual family, but I think he's happy that he's trying. He seems to make it look like Nemo is making him but I think he really wants to have a brother."

"Aye, and what do you think of the man?" Killian nodded.

"I think he's a good man, just confused and hurt." She smiled as she stepped forward to gently rest her hands on his chest. "I think it runs in the family." He smiled. "But this family always knows how to help."

"He'll be fine once he gets used to your crazy family." He smirked as he pulled her closer.

"It's your family too." Emma smiled making him smirk before he captured her lips. Emma felt his arms tighten around her making her tug on his jacket. The kiss quickly turned heated.

"Hey, I was thinking we could take the boat out to that island." Henry said as he walked down the steps making the two pull apart and collect themselves quickly. "Can we?"

"Of course." Killian smiled with a nod. Henry smiled and turned, heading back up the stairs as Emma walked up to her pirate.

"We'll finish this conversation later." She kissed his cheek and followed Henry above deck where Henry was putting things in the rowboat. "Don't forget some food. That way you don't have to row all the way back out here when you get hungry." She said handing him some extra food.

"You coming?" Snow asked as she and Violet climbed into the boat.

"The boat only fits so many." Emma shook her head. "I'll stay on the ship, you guys go." She smiled.

David gave her a quick hug. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning. You'll never know when I'll show back up." He warned making Emma roll her eyes as Killian grinned.

"Do you really want to witness that, mate?" Killian teased.

"Killian." Emma scolded making him chuckle. "Nothing is going to happen, Dad." Emma said. "Just go." David gave the two another look before Henry hugged Emma and thanked Killian, climbing in with his girlfriend, uncle and grandparents. "You don't want to go with them?" Emma asked Liam who stood to the side.

"No, I don't want to intrude." He shook his head. The others lowered the boat and were on their way to the island leaving Emma, Killian and Liam.

"What is it your father thinks we do all the time?" Killian chuckled earning an eye roll from Emma.

"You know he's just being the overprotective father." She said. "Don't tease him either. You know it just makes him worse."

"I'm growing on him." Killian kissed her cheek. "We finally have some peace." He sighed as he pulled her back to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked his brother.

"It's all so strange. They accept me as if I were their own flesh and blood." Liam said looking at the two.

Emma smiled. "My parents are very accepting and loving. As long as you're not trying to hurt someone, they will make you feel like their own blood."

"Even after." Killian said. "Once you're in, they will do what they can to keep you right." He smirked. "Especially Henry."

Emma smiled and looked back to the island. "He's growing up." She sighed. "Neal would be proud." She smiled and looked at Killian. "And glad that you're there for him."

"I'm not sure he would agree." Killian said. "I'm not the best role model." He chuckled making Emma shake her head.

"He knows you changed." She said before she turned, walking down to the captain's quarters, leaving Killian and Liam alone.

"Who's Neal?" Liam asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Killian glanced to the stairs where Emma had disappeared. "His name was Baelfire."

"The son of Milah." Killian nodded. "Why does she call him Neal, I thought that was her brother's name."

"This family can be pretty confusing." Killian smirked as he explained what had actually happened and how Emma came to know Baelfire as Neal. "That's what Emma's told me anyway. Henry takes after his mother for much but he has bits of his father surface at times. He also looks a lot like him when he was his age."

"So you're taking care of a child that was nearly your grandson and involved with a woman who was nearly your daughter in law." Liam said making Killian wince.

"It's a difficult family." Killian sighed. "Besides Milah and I… we may have continued our lives together but I doubt very much that we would have ever been married or had Bae as a son."

"And Emma?" Liam watched as Killian smirked, looking out at the island. "You feel you would have that with her and the boy?"

Killian looked at him and nodded. "Aye." Liam looked at him. "It's something the lad and I have been talking about since we had a talk on that submarine of yours."

"What is?" Liam asked looking at Killian. "Are you planning on…"

"Aye." Killian nodded again. "I am. It's being discussed."

"Killian?" They heard, turning they found Emma standing with a blanket wrapped around her. "Where is the food?"

"It should be below deck." He said walking over to her as they made their way below deck to look for the extra food before the three sat, eating and drinking while they waited for the others to arrive back. Emma smiled as she watched the brothers seem to relax, falling into easy conversations and learning more about each other. Maybe Killian really could have a relationship with his brother.


End file.
